


Crescendo

by ximeria



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become a recurring thing, one that Mal will put a stop to. Eventually. Only, a filthy Jayne is very hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX prompt of 'filthy' and it did get filthy in more ways than one...

It isn't supposed to happen again.

It isn't supposed to ever have happened at all and Mal will be going over this in his head later. Right now, however, Mal's busy trying not to lose the last shreds of control. He and Jayne are only about halfway through shifting goods in the cargo bay and the break they were going to take... well, it's being taken, just not in the usual way.

Mal can't explain why it's happening, but he has a sneaking suspicion that he has a thing for a filthy Jayne. Streaks of oil and dirt marring his bare arms, smearing even more now that Mal's grabbing at his arms, digging his fingers into muscles and flesh, sliding on sweaty skin and oily residue.

It seems Jayne is having a similar reaction to a dirty captain or maybe it's just how they work. The tension between them lies low for weeks, sometimes months, and then it starts building until it reaches a point where all they need is the right time and place.

In this case, yeah, the cargo bay is a fantastic idea. Who cares if anyone sees them? It's impossible to keep secrets on such a small ship.

Mal's laid out on top of a big wooden cargo box. He can feel splinters against his naked back, but he doesn't care. His legs are hooked over Jayne's shoulders and Jayne is pounding away into him, grunting and swearing, breathing like a stampeding ox.

Where their clothes went earlier, Mal has no idea, and he doesn't really care either.

When Jayne changes the angle and starts hitting Mal's prostate he can't keep still. He writhes and his voice rises, his throat feeling like its being stripped of a layer of flesh. Jayne doesn't let up and Mal doesn't want him to. He forces his eyes to stay open, keeps his gaze locked with Jayne's and he's lost in the dark pupil that are hiding the blue that Mal's used to seeing. The usual look of annoyance and ordinary interest that Mal is used to from Jayne is gone, replaced by an intense attention, a wildness that grabs Mal in a way he almost loathes to admit turns him on like nothing else.

Jayne shifts again, not enough to lose the punishing push against Mal's prostate, but enough for him to let go with one hand, grab Mal's cock and fist it hard and fast, bordering on painful.

Mal has no idea what he's saying, screaming or whispering hoarsely, but he's pretty sure he swings from threatening Jayne with bodily dismemberment, to promising him the black void outside, the ship they're on, his bed, his body and... other things, things that makes him hope that Jayne will have no memory of it afterwards.

The orgasm is wrenched from him, his body shaking as he spills his semen over Jayne's fist, over his own abdomen and chest. It's painful as Jayne keeps up the friction for a moment longer before letting go of Mal's spent cock to grab bruisingly onto Mal's hips.

That's when Mal loses his hold on reality for a few moments. His world narrows down to his own pleasure and the feel of Jayne hammering into him, two, three, four times more before Mal can feel him coming, his body shaking as he shoots hot and set inside Mal, swearing and panting before collapsing on top of him. He slips from Mal's body and Mal squirms a bit as he can feel the semen seeping from his ass.

He'll worry about that later, he thinks lazily as he runs his fingers through Jayne's sweaty and dirty hair.

The End


End file.
